The King's Speech
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Time is running out and our beloved dark knight only has one last battle to fight in order to get to his Queen. The question is will it be too late or does he have time to give her one last speech.


A/N: Hey everyone this is just a little one shot that just came to me while I was in the shower and Just had to write. It's sort of based off the whole Blair Louis story line and filming pictures of Blair adorning a certain big piece of bling on her ring finger. This was just an idea this is not a story based off a spoiler this is just what I was thinking about. So I hope you enjoy. Read and Review, please review they seriously make my day J.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters just this story. Also the title has nothing to do with the Movie it just seemed really fitting.

Summary: Time is running out and our beloved dark knight only has one last battle to fight in order to get to his Queen. The question is will it be too late or does he have time to give her one last speech.

**The King's Speech**

For weeks he was in the darkest of places. He had shut himself off from the world to drown in his sorrows the only way he knew how, glass after glass, bottle after bottle, just to numb the pain. It never worked, especially when it came down to his Queen.

It wasn't until the day he was summoned to come see his Queen live out her fairy tale dreams that he realized a Queen does not belong with a prince. How could she possibly rule with someone who is not even her equal. It was then he knew that the dark knight had one more battle to fight before he would become the person he was destined to be.

He quickly changed in to his best attire and went into his safe where he took out a small box and but in is jacket before summoning his loyal driver. And off he went into the dark streets of the Upper East Side.

When He arrived he ran up the steps of the historic building and ran through the halls in search of her. It wasn't until he saw her tall blond best friend running around, did he know where to find her.

* * *

He reached the door of the dressing room and knocked.

"Come in," she said. So he opened the door to see his Queen. She was breathtaking just as he suspected she would be on her wedding day, dressed in all white in an elegant gown designed just for her, the Queen. Her hair done perfectly with a tiara perfectly placed on top. While her ladies in waiting scurried around her.

He took a step to come into the room, "Blair," he whispered.

She instantly turned her head when she heard his voice, "ladies I can finish getting ready on my own, you all know your way out," she said in her sweet natural authoritative tone. They all quickly stopped and quickly glanced at him before they disappeared without even a word.

He took another step towards her but stopped once she turned to look at him again, but this time she gave him a look of utter heartbreak that made him want to crumble to his knees before her.

"Chuck," she whispered to him, "why are you here?"

"I came because…" he paused trying to gain his composure, "I came because I have things I need to tell you and well," he took out the invitation from his pocket and place it down on her vanity, "it seems like my last chance to say it is now," he said feeling defeated already, "just let me say what I have come here to tell you and then I'll let you ride off into the sunset with your prince."

Blair nodded and got up from her seat to go lock the door, "Well then," she started to say before taking her seat again in front of the vanity mirror, "What do you have to say to me?" She asked him as she looked in the mirror to see him.

Chuck walked behind her chair and met her reflections gaze.

"I didn't come to tell you that your making the wrong decision," he started to say.

"Yes, you did," she with a sad laugh, "that is the only reason why you would come," she said knowingly.

"Ok, yes I came to tell you if you walk down that aisle today you will be making the biggest mistake of your life!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," she said glaring at him through the mirror, "and why is that Chuck?"

"Because… because… because ever since I have known you, you have always been a Queen and Queens do not belong with princes!" he was on the verge of shout, "for someone who has made a book of their dream life for someone who wants to live out a fairy tale ending and who knows every single one from beginning to end I would have assumed she would have realized a Queen cannot possibly be with prince," Blair now was looking at his reflection with raised eyebrows, "She belongs with a King," he sighed.

"And I suppose your that King?" she questioned him.

"Yes, I mean… yes… I mean… no, not unless you accept me as that," he paused, "I belong with you, I am a dark knight I am not some prince or white knight like Nate or Lord Marcus, and I certainly am no Prince Louis, I will never be any of them. I can't be it's not how I am programmed to be, when I screwed everything up last year and went to Prague I was in the darkest place I had ever been in, and when I got shot and I changed my name to Henry Prince I was trying to be the person you always wanted me to be, your prince.," Blair closed her eyes listening to him and turned around in her chair to face him only to have one single tear escape and roll down her cheek, " I know that when I came back and treated you badly it wasn't because of you, it was because I failed you once again, I was trying to show you that I can be the nice guy I can be that guy I can be that prince you dream of, I know that I was with someone else but it wasn't real it was to show how I could be how we can be, but she wasn't you and you knew right away that I was going around trying to be something that I wasn't, that I'm not," he said as he got down to his knees," I am no prince Blair, If I were in a fairytale I would not be some prince in bright shining armor I would be in dark tarnished armor because I have always been fighting, fighting my feelings, the way everyone sees me," he said as he tilted Blair head back up to look at him, "I have been battling demons my whole life and I finally have come out alive, I can't say that they won't ever come back and bring me to the dark side again but, I can say that I have battled and fought and now I'm standing here today on my knees before you to tell you," he paused as he now reached for both her hands, "That I love you and that I know you have fought demons too that I am your equal that I am not a prince and never will be I am your equal Blair," he cried, "I am your equal and you can not go and marry someone who isn't on the same level as you , and I have made mistakes but I know we have a lot to work on and I am willing to work on it all I am willing to talk about my feelings and dig through years of pain just so I can be good enough for you," he kissed her hand and looked up into her now tearful eyes, " I am you're your King, I am fighting to be your King , I belong on a thrown next to you for the rest of my life, I am your King Blair, and you most know that," he whispered as tears began to escape and fall onto her dress.

"You were always enough," she cried. "Charles Bass," she managed to say through her lightly labored breaths, "I love you too," she began too laugh, "but you have the worst timing."

He looked up at her and saw her smiling back at him, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf," He reached into his jacket pocket and took a small familiar box, "will you please take off the ring your wearing and not walk down that aisle today?" he said as he opened the box to present her with the Harry Winston diamond he bought for her a year ago, "and put this one on instead and make me your King forever?" he asked her with hope in his voice.

Blair looked down at her hands and slowly took off the canary diamond ring she was currently wearing and looked up at Chuck with a smile. He quickly pulled her off the chair and into his lap and kissed her as if his life had been depending on it.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to her breathlessly.

She responded to his question by wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

It was time for the wedding to begin and Serena went to retrieve the bride to be but when she reached the dressing room the door was already open and the room was empty, the only things in the room were her wedding dress and tiara. Blair was nowhere to be found. Serena quickly walked out of the room.

"Nate," she yelled, "Nate."

"What?" he said, as he was getting ready to take his place and walk down the aisle.

"You need to come with me right now," she said as she pulled him away and towards the room Blair was last seen in, "she is gone," she pointed into the empty room, "her dress is hung up and her tiara is here," she said to him as she closed the door to make sure no one could hear.

"You mean she left?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know where she went she must of left a note," he paused, "I knew this wedding wasn't going to happen," he sighed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked him.

"First of all the only person Blair ever truly loved is Chuck why would she go through marrying a guy that could never make her as happy?" he said as he walked to her dresser and picked up the engagement ring and a note, " and besides I saw Chuck running all over this church obviously trying to find her," and he chuckled, "I have never seen anyone look so determined either, he had the craziest look in his eyes as if he was on the verge of losing his mind."

"You mean…" she began to say.

"Yes!" he said as he handed Serena the note:

_Dear Serena and Nate,_

_ I FOUND MY KING_

_-Blair Waldorf (soon to be Bass)_

_P.S.- Please tell Louis I am so sorry, but I couldn't go through with the marriage, and apologize to everyone, I never meant to embarrass him or disgrace his name or anything. It's just that my heart will always belong to someone else and would be unfair. I wish that he finds someone who can make him as happy as Chuck makes me. You know where to find us, once chaos breaks loose just beware were making up for lost time. _

Serena and Nate looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

GOSSIP GIRL: Looks like **N** and **S** just broke some bad news to Prince **L**. It's seems that our Queen **B **never took her walk down the royal aisle. Sorry **L** it seems like our once dark knight is now a King and **C**has won **B's** heart once and for all. They have been spotted driving off into the sunset of the UES in an infamous black chariot.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl.

THE END…

A/N I hope you like it I would love to know what you guys think of it. Reviews will be really nice. Also check out my other story, It's just a little thing called fate.


End file.
